Brian's Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: It's a one-shot. wrote it awhile ago. but it's a brian and stewie fic. if you want to read it that's fine. hope you like it.


Notes=brewie couple; Brian is now human but after one too many failures with the dateing life...Brian decides to finally end it. Stewie finds out and stops him.

Stewie is 19 in this.

Chapter 1

Brian P.O.V

I had been with him for about a month. I had finally found out I was bisexual but I was a failure with guys and girls so it didn't matter. Ron had cheated on me with another guy and I was now at the drunken clam getting wasted.

Tears fell from my eyes as I cried. I should of known that I was nothing but a sex toy to him and that...then I thought of my gun. I could always finally do it. Just shoot and end it. Be done. Get it over with and leave. No one would miss me. The Griffens

barely knowtice me as is and I am hardly seen by them so maybe...death was better. They even kicked me out(in season 16). I sighed and got up, ready to head off.

When I got home I saw that Peter was asleep already with Joe. Peter and Lois had left each other and he was now married to Joe. I sighed, heading to where my gun was stored when..."Don't bother, dog. I already took it. I heard what happened from Peter at the bar." came a voice.

Oh yeah. The whole bar saw what Ron did. They had a clear view of what had happened and saw how bad the fight was.

-Flashback-

I smiled and left to go to the bathroom but when I opened it I saw Ron and another guy having sex. Tears fell from my eyes as Ron let the other guy mount him and moaned in pleasure and Peter got up and shut the door. Sure Peter had mental retardation but he knew when to do something.

"Let's take a seat, Brian. Cry it out. Ok." he said. I nodded, already sniffing. Quagmire gently rubbed my back. Quagmire and I had solved our differences and became...well aquantances. Not friends but aquantances. It was as far as it would get. "I'll get a drink for us." he said, needing time away from me.

Peter nodded an ok.

-End of Flashback-

"Bri, people like that are either dicks or whores! They don't deserve you! You deserve the world on a silver platter and more. He shouldn't have treated you like this. You should be treated like an angel." Stewie said, gently holding me. I nodded still crying. "Thanks." I said. "Those words mean a lot."

He smiled. "Any time. Want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked. I nodded still in tears. He lead me to his room.

Stewie P.O.V

I better not find the jackass who hurt him. I'll fucking kill him if I do. I gently kissed Brian's forehead. "I love you Brian and you mean the world to me. You know that." I said. He watched me quitely. I gently scratched his ears. He still had dog-like traits in him due to the experiment that I did that made him human.

He laid in my arms. "Ok Stewie. Stewie...will I ever find someone?" he asked. I smiled gently.

"Don't know. Do you feel safe right now?" I asked. Silence and then a nod. "Then you are with someone right? Sometimes you shouldn't over-think too much on love and just look at the people that you have. Like Peter cares about you but it's as a friend and I know Joe does and Quagmire is starting to and...I do...but it's in a different way. The thing is

Brian, you are loved and we would miss you if you were gone and some of us remember what happened when you died." I told him.

"Oh. Ok." he said. "You are actually inlove with me...aren't you?" I smiled and nodded. "Is that ok?" I asked. He smiled as I held him. "It's better than all the failures. I trust you Stewie and you wouldn't hurt me that much." he told me. I captured his lips in a soft kiss. "No. I wouldn't." I said.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Normal P.O.V

Joe finds a dead Ron with his guts spilled out everywhere. Due to lack of evidence and not honestly careing because his family dog was hurt...Joe said "It's a accidental death. He got hit by a laun mower and was an idiot." to the police cheif. On the inside Joe was smirking and so were several others.

When he got home he said "Ron is dead." Brian turned towards Stewie who acted like the news was new to him.

Joe and Peter than left. "You killed him!" cried Brian. Stewie smiled. "Of course. No one gets to hurt my dog." he said, hugging Brian. Brian sighed now used to the complexities of being in a relationship with Stewie.

Notes=It's a one-shot; if you don't like it, that's fine. If you do, cool. I thought it up out of nowhere. 


End file.
